TamaxHaru Days
by mistress-of-kurapika-sama
Summary: A sequel of "Stuck with Each Other". Haruhi tries to live a normal life w/ Tamaki living inside of her. As they spend time together as one, unexpected events happen leading them to question each others feelings.
1. The Beginning

_Hi readers, sorry for the long wait. Here's the revised sequel of my work. You might notice that there's only a few changes in here. The rest will change once you continue to read the following chapters. :)_

* * *

"So, where are we going? You haven't answered any of my questions after I mentioned the word _date._ I'm looking like a fool here." Haruhi had her arms crossed around her chest and she had her eyebrow raised. She was standing near a customer service and the ladies over the counter kept staring at her like she was some lost teenager. _This scene reminds me of Kyouya-senpai being lost in a mall. _Haruhi sweat-dropped.

_Oh, s – sorry – I was spacing out – _Tamaki confessed. _I just couldn't believe my own ears. Are they deceiving me? _Haruhi rolled her eyes. _Anyway, what are you asking, Haruhi?_

"Where are we going? What do you plan on doing today? We're already in a mall and Hikaru and Kaoru went to buy grocery for me. They, I mean, we were planning on visiting you later on." Haruhi said calmly.

_I know! _Tamaki said enthusiastically. _Let's go to Mizu Park! It's a wonderful water park!_

"Oh, you've been there before." Haruhi said indifferently. Of course, he had been; he sounded that he had been from that place before. Probably he read it from a magazine or thru the net or even Kyouya had suggested it to him.

_Yes and I want you to see it too. What's the matter? You don't sound you're interested at it. We could enjoy this together._

"It's not that I'm _not_ interested, it's just that –" Haruhi glanced over her shoulder; there was an odd feeling that she was being watched. No one was standing nor sitting still, waiting for her to move or gazing at her like some maniac. But she was not stupid enough to fall for something like that; whoever was following her knew how to blend in a crowd. No one else looked fishy or familiar around the crowd. She turned around and pretended she did not feel that weirdness. "Okay then, let's go." Then, Haruhi stopped for a moment and felt embarrassment reigning over her. "You didn't tell me where it was. It's not around the mall, I'm certain."

_No, it's not. _Tamaki chuckled. _I was just confused about what you were thinking awhile ago. Don't worry; I will give you directions on how to get there. It's not very far from here. We could just walk._

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that? I could take a cab."

_N – No, please don't!_

"Well, not every cab driver is like that anyway."

_Still..._

"Okay, let's walk." Haruhi went towards the exit. She did not want to retort anymore. Time was passing... very quickly. The automatic glass door suddenly opened as she was three steps away from it. She started walking to the direction Tamaki had instructed her. Haruhi could feel the breeze blowing on her face; her short bangs swayed along with it. "This is much better than taking any vehicle. It is also a good exercise."

_I have to agree with you. _Tamaki said. _You could turn right by the third block. And stop by at the 4th gate of that street._

"Okay then." Haruhi sighed. She started to walk with her thoughts flying somewhere else. She wanted to be in a place where the pair of them could get some answers from the rose. But where would that be? She could not decide where to start looking, unless the old lady would appear before them to say something odd again. Probably they could ask for her help. No, that was a dumb thing to do. The old lady was only one of their problems. She does not really respond the way Haruhi wanted her to. It would only be useless. They would be wasting _more _time. Tamaki had been silent through the whole walk until they have reached the 4th gate of the Book Street. He was probably feeling upset that he could not stay with Haruhi, with his physical presence.

The 4th white gate was filled with different vehicles. Haruhi was glad that she did not take a cab or else it would take time before they could enter. The security was checking the number of persons and their things in each vehicle. Then, they would have to present their license or leave their I.D. so the security could log them in. Haruhi glanced by the far right of the gate where there was another gate for people who commuted their way to the park. Haruhi beamed as she walked in and stood in the queue. It was faster than the vehicles since the female security only had to check a person's belongings and then the person could enter right away. The female security checked Haruhi's belongings and gestured for her to enter. She followed the rest of the family and friends who were before her until she had reached the main entrance. There was a huge dancing fountain before the staircase. Everyone else was taking pictures around it.

_Too bad we can't take pictures. _Tamaki muttered.

"Yes, it would be much normal if we could hang out together as a person in here." Haruhi sighed. She walked up the stairs and when she had reached the top, there were booths on opposite sides of the wall that were selling accessories and such. Haruhi paid no attention to the sellers and walked towards the entrance. It was like an enormous round mall inside. The windows were covered with different species of fishes and other underwater creatures. There were food stores as Haruhi gazed at the left side. And as her eyes moved on to the center, an empty stage was being set up. It had a clear blue background and had photos of underwater creatures. Probably there will be a play or educational speech to be presented. There were people lined up at the right side a little far from the stage, near the toilet room.

_Please enjoy it for me. _Tamaki smiled a bit.

"I will." Haruhi assured. "Then we could go back in here and enjoy it again...together with the host club."

_I...like that._ Tamaki could not help but be pleased with Haruhi's actions. _You could line up right there – yes, to where you are gazing right now – and pay for our ticket, I mean, your ticket._

"Forget the '_your'_ Senpai. You are in my body now, so '_we'_ is the appropriate term to use." Haruhi chuckled. She hurried to the queue and waited for her turn. "By the way, how much is the ticket?"

_Well, it's about… umm… how much was it?_ Tamaki thought. _I forgot how much it was._

"It must have been hard to be _that _rich." Haruhi smirked.

"Oh are you worried about the ticket price?" a voice came from behind. Haruhi jumped in astonishment and turned around and found the young man as tall as Tamaki. He had this untidy chestnut-colored hair and had short fly-away bangs; light, brown eyes; fair color of skin. He winked as soon as Haruhi met his eyes. He had this azure uniform from top to bottom.

"Uh,"

"Don't worry, I will give you any information you needed." The tour guide went on, "Just ask and I will surely answer."

"Okay," Haruhi gazed at him oddly. "I was wondering how…"

_Don't ask him! I know it, just let me think. _Tamaki insisted.

"Shut up, Senpai. He is already offering help !" Haruhi snapped which made the tour guide and the rest of the people on the queue jump. "Oh, sorry, go on with what you're saying."

"I am finished. Now what is your question?"

"I was wondering how much is your ticket to the… park itself? Without the shows and stuff, I mean." Haruhi cleared. "You could tell me about the packages if you want to."

"Ah, yes, may I know what the maiden's name is?" the tour guide peered at Haruhi's large eyes.

"Fujioka Haruhi,"

"Your name sounds familiar. Have we met before?"

"No, I think not."

"Ah, I remember! You're from the host club, Fujioka-san." The tour guide went on, "I also study at the same Academy. Nice to meet you, I'm Negaino Rei. I am the same year as you are." He lowered his voice and said, "I work here temporarily as a tour guide for my uncle's sake."

"Uh, I see." Rei muttered. "Are you alone then? Ah never mind! Let me tell you about the Mizu Park's prices…" His voice trailed off for Tamaki. He wanted so much to spend his time with his Haruhi and now, this man interfered. But Rei seemed harmless; but Tamaki felt overprotective of Haruhi. He waited until he was able to explain everything Haruhi needed to know. She was coming close to the ticket booth and so, Tamaki took over her body without knowing how.

"Okay, that's all I needed to know. You could go now." Haruhi did not know where the words came from. "And stay away from _my _Haruhi!"

"Ah," Rei scratched his head and went on, "Okay, I have to go now. I think I overstayed here. See you!"

Haruhi blinked as she felt that she could speak again on her own will. She glared at Tamaki as if she could see him standing next to her. Tamaki fell silent afterwards. The lady at the ticket booth made Haruhi jump as she called on Haruhi. Haruhi handed over the exact amount Rei had told her. "Enjoy your tour! NEXT!" the lady called. Haruhi almost scampered to the long corridor behind the ticket booth. It took her 5-10 minutes before she could see a light at the end of the corridor. The light was coming from the far left end. She paced to the left and she was transported to another place. She was in a forest. There were vines hanging down everywhere. The ground was thick; it had the texture of the real soil. The ground had medium-sized grass that swayed along with the breeze. The ceiling was covered with a sliding glass so the air could get in. There were 2 tanks leaning by the opposite sides of each wall. It contained different species of fish. Their names and description were printed on a huge chart next to the tank. A serene voice was speaking through the small speaker box by the top right corner of the ceiling. Haruhi stood at the tank by the left side and listened to the voice that spoke.

_Koi Fish – there are different types of koi fish which are classified by their patterning, scalations and coloration. They vary in many different colors. A few of the main ones are blue, yellow, purple, white, and black. On the scales of a koi, it is possible to see a metallic gleam. This is what's called Gin Rin. Also, there are types of koi that have no scales. Scaleless kois are usually called Doitsu. Doitsu fish were made by crossbreeding Nishikigoi and German mirrored carp..._

"Oh," Haruhi peered at the tank with her amazed reaction gazing back at her. She blinked as she watched the different types of Koi fish swam around their tank.

After her tour with the Flow, Haruhi went to the Reef. It was a dark room filled with cylindrical tanks with fluorescent lights that help the guests to view different aquatic creatures. There were warnings next to the creature's description not to take pictures to avoid scaring the underwater creatures. Haruhi felt relieved that the stranger behind her no longer tailed her. She would only see him once or twice closer to her but he did not bother to speak with her. Haruhi get to spend time with Tamaki; she would mutter under her breath and chuckle every now and then. She was able to learn a lot of things as she roamed further and further. Every creature had its unique characteristics: cute, odd, enormous and humorous. She headed towards the exit of the Reef, where a bright light was coming from. Haruhi lifted her right hand and shaded her eyes.

Then, a popping sound was heard on both sides. Confetti and balloons welcomed Haruhi. There was a round of applause coming from everywhere. Could everyone be watching?

"Eh?"

"Congratulations! You are our 777th visitor for this month! You have won a dolphin stuff animal and 2 coupons for free lunch at any food store within Mizu Park!" a beautiful man greeted her. He had a black, clean cut short hair and sepia-colored eyes. He flashed a smile at Haruhi which made the rest of the girls – they look like models in Haruhi's case – behind him faint. There were roses blooming behind him. Haruhi suddenly recalled the host club. She accepted the stuff animal and the coupons absent-mindedly. "The host club... I wonder how they're doing."

"So, how do you feel about being our 777th visitor? Did you have fun while inside?" the man asked; his arms fell on Haruhi's shoulders. Haruhi did not shake it off; her thoughts were somewhere else again. But someone inside her was uncomfortable with the man's actions. _He_ and the rest of the host club could do that to Haruhi, no one else. _I haven't seen them for awhile now. I suddenly missed all of them. They're probably beside Senpai, waiting for him to...wake up. _Haruhi smiled a bit.

_What are you doing Haruhi? His arms are around you! Get away from him! _Tamaki demanded.

"Okay," the man took his arms off Haruhi and scratched his head. "Congratulations again! Have fun!"

"Oh," Haruhi came back to her senses and realized that she was holding the prizes she just won. "Um, is it okay if I just gave this other coupon to a friend? I'm kind of... alone right now."

"Sure, but you have to use it just for today. It won't be accepted if you come back tomorrow or the next day after." The man winked. "Well then, see you!"

"Darn, if you were just here probably, I won't have to get someone else to eat with me. Oh, yeah, how about Hikaru and Kaoru? They could join me perhaps?" Haruhi sighed.

_You again? Could you just stay away from Haruhi?_

"Pretty neat eh? You get to eat lunch for free? Aren't you lucky?" Rei said. Then, he gave his hand for Haruhi to shake it. "How are you, Miss 777th visitor?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Haruhi took the hand and shook it slightly.

"Yes, that's nice to hear. By the way, would you mind eating lunch with me?" Rei asked politely.

"No, thanks, I think I'm having one with my friend." Haruhi picked up her cell phone and dialed Hikaru's number. Slowly, she walked away she didn't turn her back until she was back at the round mall once again. Haruhi felt she have offended Rei by her actions; she was having second thoughts on accepting Rei's offer. Her thoughts were brushed off when Hikaru's phone rang...and rang. A recorded voice responded and asked for Haruhi's message. "Uh, Hikaru, can you call me right away as soon as you received this? Thanks!" Haruhi hang up. She tried calling Kaoru. Same thing happened. Haruhi sighed; she couldn't possibly ask for the rest of the host club to go out with her. She couldn't let them leave Tamaki all alone. She walked towards the Oishii restaurant. She stared at the coupon at her hands and flipped it with her fingers. "Hmm…I'd better eat even if I'm alone. It doesn't matter if the other coupon's wasted."

"So,"

Haruhi looked up, Rei had peered into her face. "Where is your friend? Come on, I won't bite."

"Oh, um… probably, they'll arrive later. I'll wait for their calls. But if they can't come, I might as well eat with you." Haruhi mumbled and looked away.

_Why does he even bother? _Tamaki exclaimed.

"There's nothing to worry about, Senpai."

"What?"

"N – Nothing,"

"So, could we eat together while waiting for your friends? Don't worry, I'll pay for my meal." Rei said.

"I…guess so. But you go on ahead, I still have to wait for their answer. I'll just sit by and watch you eat." Haruhi asked.

"Oh, that's not right. It would be rude if you would just watch me eat; it would make me feel uncomfortable. Let's make a deal. If your friends don't arrive within half an hour, then we eat together. However, you could still wait for them afterwards. If your friends arrive before the time limit, then I won't eat with you." Rei said in a serious tone.

"Make it an hour." Haruhi demanded.

"Okay then, deal?"

"Deal,"

_5 mins…_

_15 mins…_

_30 mins…_

_45 mins…_

_1 hour…_

There was no response from the twins. Haruhi felt awkward to eat with Rei. Although they went into the same academy, she could not help but wonder who he is. "You've been quiet ever since we started eating, is there something wrong, Fujioka?"

"N – No, I just realized that I've never actually seen you before. I'm certain I would have noticed you even if you're from a different section." Haruhi explained.

"Oh," Rei flushed. "I usually don't arrive at school on time. And well, sad to say that I also miss classes because of work. I'm trying to cope up and reschedule my work so everything goes well."

"I see," was all Haruhi could say.

Haruhi's mobile phone began to rung. She picked it up and walked away from the table. "Hello? Yes, Hikaru? I was waiting for your – WHAT? When? What happened? Okay, I'll visit right away. Meet you there. Please do lock my apartment. Yes, okay then…"

"And Haruhi?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't worry, we'll do everything we can…"

"Y – Yes," Haruhi choked. She hang upand hurriedly went back to the table. "Uh – Negaino-kun, there's an emergency. I need to go."

"Right now?" Rei asked, astonished.

Haruhi could only nod.

"Go on then." Rei said as he waved his hand. "See you."

"I'm really sorry about this!" Haruhi bowed and scampered out of the restaurant.

"Well," Rei sighed and stared at Haruhi's plate. "It's just you and me."

Haruhi scampered…and scampered. She even pushed the people out of her way just so she could get out of the park as quickly as possible. But it wasn't enough. The news she had heard from Hikaru made her weak. Her legs were trembling like crazy and her hands were a bit sweaty. She didn't know if she was running for her life. However, it wasn't hers that she was afraid to lose. It was someone else's…someone she cared about.


	2. Missing

_I did tell you I wanted to update so badly that's why I revised the story. And here I am, at work, trying to finish this. Help! LoL~ Hopefully I would be able to finish this story every time I work. Wish me luck!_

* * *

"Senpai? Are you still there? Please answer me!" Haruhi begged; her short brown bangs have covered her large eyes. There was only silence. Haruhi could not feel nor hear Tamaki anywhere inside her. Could he have gone missing? Everything was happening so quickly; one bad news after the other. What else could go wrong? Haruhi came to a halt. Her heart was hammering rapidly; she did not know whether she was catching her breath or she was feeling anxious about Tamaki's condition.

A petal swayed out of Haruhi's pocket; it was Tamaki's rose. She bent down to reach for it. As soon as her fingers touched the petal, everything went dark. She slowly stood up, dazed by what was happening around her. Was she daydreaming at the moment? There was no other light except from where she was standing. The light was coming from above; she gazed towards the light source but could not figure out where exactly it was. Her large eyes glanced at the darkness around her, hoping to see a ray of hope and escape. Then, at the far end of the dark – only in Haruhi's eyes, since there seemed to be no end in the darkness – there was a flash of light. It somehow seemed larger than any light; however it was not stable. It was flashing on different directions but all the same, it came from above. Its sound troubled her delicate ears. She suddenly wished Tamaki would speak right now, as to calm her down. But to her disappointment, no one spoke inside of her. There was no spirit possessing her at the moment, there was only her. As she came closer to where the lightning bolts were striking, her body shivered with fright. She covered her eyes with her palm and wished that it would disappear as soon as she opened them.

"What's taking Haruhi so long? It's unlike her to arrive _this _late." Hikaru complained. The Hitachiin twins were already outside Haruhi's apartment, waiting for her arrival.

"Why don't you pick her up then? I'll meet you both at the station." Kaoru suggested. "Kyouya said it's an emergency, so it's best if you hurry up."

"Is it about the…" Hikaru could not finish the sentence.

Kaoru could only nod.

"Fine, I'll find her as soon as possible."

"Good." Kaoru said. Hikaru could not help but grin at his twin. Kaoru held Hikaru's chin and whispered something in his ears. The neighbors thought he was licking Hikaru's ears. The neighbors swooned and sighed at the sight of the twins. "See you then." He bid his twin goodbye and headed to the station. The rest of the host club was already at the hospital by the time Kaoru got there. Kyouya pushed his spectacles and came up to him. His eyes were already asking Kaoru where the other two were. The tone of his voice was calm and gentle as he responded. Kyouya was about to tell him what happened when Kaoru interefered. "Have you seen Éclair around here?"

"No, why would she be here? She doesn't even know that Tama-chan's missing!" Honey exclaimed.

Kyouya eyed Honey. Kaoru had to veer his gaze from Kyouya to Honey. Takashi had to pick Honey up since he froze from Kyouya's stare. Kyouya sighed and closed his eyes before facing Kaoru. "You heard it right, Tamaki's missing. Anyway, what about Éclair?"

"I ran into her while heading upstairs." Kaoru said shortly. "She seemed troubled. And she was running after someone else. I could not understand what she was saying, it was in French."

Kyouya did not move a muscle and Takashi and Honey left the room as quickly as possible. Kaoru looked at them perplexedly. "What _is _happening?"

"Come here, Kaoru I have something else to do for you."

"Tell me first what the heck is going on."

"I speak, you listen." Kyouya demanded. Kaoru could only nod.

_Haruhi? Haruhi? _The voice kept on repeating until Fujioka Haruhi's eyes slowly opened. Everything seemed normal again. Haruhi had not gone far; she could still see the Mizu Park from where she was lying. She could feel her fingers grew numb because of what happened. Someone was holding her at the moment. Her vision became clear as she looked up who was the person beside her. He somehow looked familiar, like someone she knew from the host club. However, it was someone else. She rubbed her fingers in her eyes to make sure.

"Negaino-kun?" Haruhi almost choked. She was disappointed it was not Tamaki who had waked her up.

"Yes, Haruhi, it's me." Rei whispered. "You lost consciousness on your way out here. Thank goodness I saw you after I was about to go inside."

"I have to go…" Haruhi whispered. Her legs trembled as she forced to stand; Rei stood up and carried her back inside the Mizu Park. "No…" Haruhi moaned. "I have to go… Tamaki senpai… Host club…"

"You don't have to worry too much about them, I'm sure they're fine." Rei said irritably. "How could you think about them when you are not even in a good condition?" Haruhi wanted to respond but she could not force her eyes from closing. Everything was turning dark again. She did not want to go to sleep; however, her body seemed to have an automatic shutdown.

_What's happening to me? I feel so weak. I can't move a muscle, Senpai. Help me. _Were the last words Haruhi could think of before everything went black.

"What's taking her so long?" Hikaru scratched his head in annoyance. "Maybe I should get her. Sheesh. Mizu Park is enormous. How am I supposed to know where exactly is she? Darn it, Haruhi!" He pressed on Haruhi's number once again and tried to call her. Her phone rang. To Rei's irritation, he turned Haruhi's phone off. Haruhi was in no condition to answer phone calls from the host club.


	3. My bothered heart

Chapter 3: My Bothered Heart

He scurried off from the apartment to Mizu Park as he clutched his mobile phone in his fists. What was happening? He jostled with the angry crowd as he entered the gates of Mizu Park. There were a lot of people; Hikaru did not know where exactly to start. Everything was driving him nuts: Tamaki, Haruhi, and their whole situation. Ever since the creepy incident with the old lady at the 3rd Music room occurred, everything seemed to go wrong. He stared at the small screen of his mobile. It was odd for Haruhi not to respond at all. "Darn it, Haruhi!"

Meanwhile, Rei brought Haruhi to the clinic in the park. His job was not useless as he thought it was since he was able to help someone else. He was uncomfortable to leave Haruhi at the clinic but the nurse insisted that he leave since he had work to do. He took one long look at the unconscious Haruhi before he finally left. _It was not a good idea for her to go to places like this alone. She seemed ill… although, what the heck am I worried about her? I'm not actually worried, am I?_Rei scratched his head; it was unusual for him to feel something towards others. It was not him. He quickly walked away from the clinic, afraid that he might turn back and watch over Haruhi. He did not know why but he somehow felt overprotective of her. Haruhi meant something else to him. _But we just met!_Rei disputed with his mind; however, he could feel that it was not his mind that he was disputing to, it was his heart.

Moments later, Haruhi could hear small voices. Her body could feel that she was lying on somewhere comfortable. Slowly, she opened her large eyes. The light coming from the incandescent light was bright and everything around her seemed to be covered in plain white, probably except for the posters, tables and medication cases. Haruhi sat up; she could feel that her world was turning around. One of the nurses whom she heard awhile ago came rushing into her. She had the same height as Haruhi and she had her long, black hair tied into a bun. Her small, chinky brown eyes were bespectacled with oblong glasses. She gave Haruhi a warm smile. "How are you feeling? One of our maintenance, Negaino-kun left you here awhile ago."

"Negaino-kun?" Haruhi repeated. "I'm not really sure. My knees felt so weak right now. But I have to go –" The nurse held Haruhi's arm. She had a worried look on her face.

"You do not look fine to me, Miss." The nurse said.

"Let me go…" Haruhi disputed weakly. She had to go; she had to.

"You're not in the condition…"

"Please, he needs me… the host club needs me… I have to go…"

"Negaino-kun told us not to let you go unless you are fine. Your blood pressure is low that is why you feel weak. You have to eat and get some rest." The nurse explained.

"Negaino-kun? No, don't. I have to go!" Haruhi said irritably. Then, she felt her phone fell on the floor. She could see nothing on the screen. Haruhi felt silent. She knew that she did not left it closed. It had to remain open since something went wrong. When the nurse noticed that Haruhi had calmed down, she left to get something for Haruhi. _That's odd. I knew I charged it fully._Haruhi thought as she switched her phone on. She had numerous text messages and missed calls from the host club. Her eyes widened in shock as she read each message. She glanced by her side to check if the nurse was out of sight. She held her phone tight as she quickly went to the door. The door slammed noisily as Haruhi scampered off the grounds of Mizu Park. The nurse suddenly let go of the medication and ran to catch up with Haruhi; however, she was nowhere in sight.

_What's going on? Am I not allowed to get out on my own?_Haruhi thought. She could feel her knees swaying terribly. She had to force to run or else she won't be able to do anything. _This is for Tamaki and the host club._She took a deep breath and scurried off. Just in time, Hikaru called once again. Haruhi felt a rush of hope swooped down upon her. She picked up her phone as she ran. "Hi – ka – ru!"

"Haruhi! Finally! You picked your phone up! What happened to you? Are you avoiding me?" Hikaru could not help but wonder. "Before that, where are you? I'm in Mizu Park right now."

Haruhi felt her feet shook in excitement. At last, someone came to pick her up. "Okay, let's meet up then. I'm heading towards the ticket booth right now. Meet you there. Please hurry."

"Okay then. See you – " Hikaru was cut off by Haruhi.

"Please don't hang up."

"Is something the matter?"

"Yes, a nurse from the clinic is still probably after me. I'm not feeling well right now. I need strength to run so please, stay on line for me." Haruhi begged.

Hikaru could hear her catching her breath. "Alright, tell me everything that happened ever since you turned your phone off. Everyone is at the hospital right now. Kyouya told us to go there. Something bad happened. Kaoru will be meeting us at the train station. Don't stop on your tracks right now." Hikaru knew that when he mentioned the word _bad_ Haruhi would take it very seriously. "Now tell me."

Haruhi thought of everything that happened ever since she went to Mizu Park. Everything was going well. Tamaki was still speaking inside of her but after she heard the news about Tamaki, her Senpai did not speak to her again. Even after she had lost consciousness, he was not there. "Where are you?" Haruhi finally said. She told Hikaru everything and it made her feel better. She was able to run smoothly towards the ticket booth.

"Yo." Hikaru only said. Haruhi glanced from left to right but could not see him. Hikaru smirked and tapped her shoulders. "Turn around, Haruhi."

Haruhi slowly turned around and jumped at Hikaru in excitement. He felt suddenly embarrassed of her sudden actions. He released the phone accidentally. He lifted his arms and embraced her in return. He felt her small but fragile body. He looked down on her and saw her eyes filled with happiness. "H – Haruhi?"

"It's nothing. I'm so happy you came." Haruhi beamed. Then, she released her embrace from him and bent down to take his phone. "Let's go then."

"Right," Hikaru said absent-mindedly. Haruhi grabbed him by the hand.

"W – Wait!" a voice called.

Haruhi tightened her grip on Hikaru's hands. She wasted enough time. What now? "Wait! Fujioka-san!" the voice repeated.

"What?" Hikaru asked irritably. "We're in a hurry, here, you –"

"Oh, a host club member," Rei said in an indifferent tone.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know how you are doing. She is not feeling well awhile ago."

"Well, she feels fine _now._" Hikaru said with gritted teeth. "We're in a hurry so leave us alone."

Rei turned deaf ears on him as if he had not spoken. He stared at Haruhi, waiting for a response. Haruhi glanced from Hikaru to Rei. Everything went cold all of the sudden; she stood between the two boys and cleared her throat. "Negaino-kun, I appreciate your concern but –" Her voice was cut off. She suddenly felt dizzy. She held unto Rei's broad shoulders and felt her pulse rising rapidly. "Hikaru, we should go. I'm so sorry Negaino-kun!"

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi took Hikaru's arms and dragged him out of Mizu Park. It was indeed strange for her to feel weak and helpless towards Rei. Hikaru glanced at his back once more only to find Rei gone. He offered to carry her at his back all the way to the station. Haruhi did not bother to argue anymore. She could only nod. Hikaru squatted in front of her and Haruhi placed her arms around his neck. Hikaru gulped in embarrassment; her legs were locked around his waist. He held them tight as he slowly stood up. Then, he scurried off to the station.

It was already past one in the afternoon when the Hitachiin twins and Haruhi have made it to the hospital. Their entire travel was silent. Kaoru's stomach was growling madly. "Sorry, I guess I lied when I mentioned that I wasn't hungry awhile ago."

"I don't think we're in the mood to eat anything at this rate." Haruhi finally grinned. "But you go on and eat."

"I'll buy something for you two."

"Just snacks will do." Haruhi said. Hikaru made her sit next to the security. The host club might be wondering what took them all so long. Haruhi felt a little better ever since they left the Mizu Park. The time seemed so long when she stayed there, especially when Tamaki was not even responding to her.

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight..." Hikaru scratched his head again in annoyance. Within the day, there was nothing but bad news. "This _girl_was trying to stop the person who just took the Lord away? And without a trace she doesn't recognize the person at all? How can that help?"

"How should I know?" Eclair responded angrily. "I was frustrated of what happened and it was too late when I saw whoever it was who took him away. It was definitely a man but I couldn't clearly see his face. His movements were fast enough to distract me. He was gone before I stepped out of this hospital. I checked the security cameras but only a shadow was seen."

"Why would someone take Tama-chan away?" Honey sobbed. Kyouya's eyes were hidden beneath his spectacles. Takashi was silent as always. The twins exchanged worried but doubtful looks. Eclair had her eyes on her fists; she promised herself not to cry for Tamaki's sake. She had to be strong enough to accept this incident.

Among everyone else in the room, Haruhi was the most silent. She did not mention anything once she realized what was happening. She would only nod and smile to show everyone that she was listening. Her world seemed to be spinning round and round. She could not take it anymore. She had to leave and then, what?

_What should I do next? Everything that's been happening makes no sense at all. Tamaki's spirtual and physical disappearance has no connection, is it? My health has nothing to do with all this, or is there?_


	4. A sudden wish

"I have to leave…" Haruhi mumbled. "I'm not feeling well." _Actually, I want some time alone. I need to make a wish as soon as possible. I don't care if I disappear in this world. _She sat up from her seat and was about to reach the bronze knob when Hikaru held her arm. She gazed at him with her serious eyes. Nobody else should hold her back, not even her dearest friends.

"I'm coming with you."

"N – No, I want to be alone for just awhile. I'll be just outside the hospital grounds."

"It's alright." Kyouya interfered. "Let her be."

"Thank you." Haruhi bowed down and left. She scurried off somewhere around the building as soon as possible. She had the feeling that the host club would be keeping an eye on her especially after the incident. Hikaru and Kaoru gazed at Kyouya with suspicion. He murmured a few words at them and Hikaru left in an instant.

Meanwhile, Haruhi was at the parking lot. For a moment, she could make a wish. The parking lot was enormous; she had to choose which place to hide – although every place she looked into was definitely dark enough for her to hide – before Hikaru would catch up. She saw a black van at the left corner of the lot. She sat down behind it and picked up the rose. She breathed heavily before she spoke the words she could never take back. Every memory with her father, the host club and everyone else in the Academy entered her mind. Tears flowed down her large eyes as she thought of her mother. She smiled as she spoke the last word in her wish. _Finally, mother I'm coming soon. But not right now. I have to endure this wish painfully. At least, everything… will be alright._

Haruhi closed her eyes and held the rose tightly. All of the sudden, she heard footsteps coming towards the vehicle. She hid behind the bar next to the vehicle and then, walked normally out of the parking space. Deep inside her, she felt her burden lighten up. She did not care if she loses herself however; it pained her to see everyone she would leave behind because of this one person. "Senpai, everything will be alright soon. You just wait. I will make you proud." Haruhi beamed. "Alright! I should write a letter to everyone! I need some time alone. Ah, a library would do!"

"She's acting a bit weird…" Honey muttered.

"Yes."

"Come, we're going to lose her. We should take care of Haru-chan." Honey's eyes glittered. Flowers were blooming around him. He danced gracefully as Takashi walked behind him.

* * *

"We should get going." Kyouya began. The room went quiet. No one else had spoken ever since Haruhi left. "We need to find him as soon as possible; he might not wake up if he stays outside." The twins gazed at each other with pitiful eyes. Éclair looked down on her closed fists on her lap; tears were flowing down from her eyes. She felt Kyouya's hands on her shoulders; she looked up to see his calm face grinning at her. "You should help as well. Crying would not do any help to Tamaki."

"Ah!" Éclair wiped her tears away and felt suddenly cold towards Kyouya's words. "Y – Yes! I shall help as well!"

"That's nice to hear."

"Wait, how do we begin the search?" Hikaru asked.

"Uh, yeah, Kyouya, where are we going to look for the Lord?" Kaoru asked. Suddenly, Kyouya's mobile rang. He gave a hand signal to the twins and picked up the call. It had an unknown number so Kyouya suspicion might just be right.

"Hello? Yes, speaking." Kyouya spoke with a calm voice at first. As the conversation lasted, his expression seemed cold and fierce. Éclair and the twins did not seem to get hold of their conversation very well. They assumed it has something to do with everything that has been happening around them and it seemed that it was not good news at all. Kyouya kept his voice down but his fist did the talking. He had not noticed that it was closed tightly until it bled. The other line clicked and the room went cold. The three could feel the darkness roaming around the room. Kyouya almost crushed his mobile phone before turning to them. He almost looked paler than his usual self.

"K – Kyouya?"

"T – Tamaki is still alive. The caller seemed to have kept him alive; however," Kyouya paused to look at everyone's reaction. "He seemed to be asking for something in return for Tamaki."

"W – What is it?" Éclair broke the silence.

Kyouya lowered his head; his spectacles covered his lonely eyes. He sighed deeply before he responded, "The disbandment of the Host Club."

"The WHAT?" the twins exclaimed in unison.

"But surely, you would risk that. It is Tamaki's life that is at stake." Éclair looked from Kyouya to the twins.

"Not really," Kaoru muttered.

"The Club is our whole family. It is like telling a family to break apart." Hikaru continued for his twin.

"But!"

"I told the caller he have my word."

"Kyouya!"

"Tamaki's life is much more important the whole host club." Kyouya explained. "We have to prioritize his life before the Host Club."

"So, we'll think of how to beat the hell out of that caller. He's not going to break the Host Club apart!" Hikaru said. "Kyouya, where do we start looking for the Lord?"

"We actually can't…" Kyouya sighed.

"Why is that?"

"Are we being monitored?" Éclair blurted out. Kyouya nodded.

"Where?" Kaoru almost whispered. Kyouya pointed at the ground which meant the whole hospital. The caller probably hacked the hidden cameras on the whole area of the hospital. So, wherever the host club went within the hospital grounds, the caller would definitely know. Kaoru gulped as he sat back on the bed. "Does that caller know what we're talking about?"

"Probably," Kyouya shrugged. "He called at the time we were about to look for Tamaki."

"I have a plan." Éclair smirked from the corner. "As long as everyone coordinates, there would be no worries."


End file.
